Clashing Times
by Percabeth is Awsome
Summary: what would happen if after the Second Giant war, the seven plus Thalia and Nico went back to the Ancient Greece along with their mortal parents to read about the war they just finished. If you want to know just read this. T to be safe.


Clashing Times

Chapter 1- To the Past! (for Everyone)

500 B. C. E.

The Olympians were having a meeting with their chosen heroes. Those heroes were Heracles, Theseus, Perseus, Orion, and Achilles. They were discussing which quests the heroes were to go on. Everyone was arguing about everything.

"Mother always liked you best."

"I'm older than you!"

"Why did you steal my daughter?"

All of a sudden there were two blinding flashes of light. Once the light died down there were two groups of people. In the first group there were nine teenagers, 5 boys and 4 girls. The oldest was easily 16 while the youngest was 13.

The two older boys looked very different. The first one looked very similar to Poseidon with his sea green eyes and his windswept black hair. The second boy had blond hair and electric blue eyes, the same as Zeus. The third and fourth boys were of ethnicities that the Olympians had never seen before. One had pale skin, black hair, and was very muscled. The other had coppery skin coupled with elfish features. The elf-boy looked like he couldn't keep still. The youngest boy had an olive skin tone and dressed completely in black.

The girls were as different as the boys. The first girl was blond and had the same grey eyes as Athena. The second oldest girl had a brownish skin tone and kaleidoscope eyes. The fifteen-year-old girl had black, spiky hair with the circlet that the lieutenant of Artemis wore, and the same blue eyes as the blond boy. The youngest girl had black skin, cinnamon hair, and strangest of all, gold eyes.

The only thing that these kids seemed to have in common was the sad look in their eyes that told of the great pain that they all endured.

In the second group there were 6 women and 1 man. The man had the same skin tone as the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes, while his own was green. The first woman had chestnut hair and eyes that looked as blue as the sea. The second was black and had a mean, spiteful look on her face. The third woman had the same skin tone as the muscled boy and was wearing camo clothing. The fourth woman had big, poofy hair and was wearing gaudy clothing. Another woman had a copper skin tone and was clearly a mechanic, what with all the motor oil on her. The last woman had an olive skin tone and was wearing simple, yet elegant clothing.

"Who are you?!" boomed Zeus.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" asked the blond girl.

"Should we?" asked Hermes.

Suddenly, another bright flash occurred and a blue book with a note was left in front of Athena.

"Read the note please daughter," requested Zeus.

"The note says,

'Dear Gods, Demigods, Heroes, and Mortals,

We have sent you to this time period to read 5 books about the second Giant war. This book is mainly for the Gods, Heroes, and Mortals. These books are here to show you what will happen in the future and for the parents to not panic when the time comes. Please have the Mortal introduce themselves first and then the Demigods. The Demigods are here to reassure you that everything will turn out fine and to clear up some misconceptions.

From-

Apollo and the Fates

P. S. Demigods are not to say their parentage or titles.'"

"Very well. Now introduce yourselves," said Zeus.

"I'm Sally Jackson," said the woman with chestnut hair.

The woman with the spiteful look just grunted "Marie Levesque"

"Emily Zhang" was the woman in camo, "Maria Di Angelo" was the elegant woman, "Evellyn Grace" was the poofy hair-do, and "Esperanza Valdez" was the mechanic. The one male introduced himself as "Tristan Mclean".

"Demigods it is now your turn," thundered Zeus.

The boys were Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico. The girls were Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel. This caused all of the parents to become suspicious because that was the names of their children.

After they were done the gods and heroes introduced themselves.

"Now that we all know who each other is let us start the book," said Zeus

"If I may, I would like to read husband," claimed Hera

"Of course"

"**Chapter one, Jason…"**

**A/N: Hi as you might notice I'm Percabeth is Awsome. I decided to do the disclaimer down here so I do not own any of the characters and I did make up the name for Thaila and Jason's mom because it's never mentioned. I would also like to note that the "parents" are from the time period when their child is a toddler. Thank you for reading my story and please don't be to harsh as this is my first story.**


End file.
